


Cálido y Húmedo

by melii382



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Porn, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Photo Inspired, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, horny teenage hours, they where a thing, true E.L.F may know the reference
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melii382/pseuds/melii382
Summary: Hangkyung evita a Heechul y eso al hyung no le gusta nada de nada. Como Cáncer intuitivo y emocional que es, intenta tenderle una "trampa" pero las cosas no van como esperaba.O "Cómo un mando de la tele puede inspirar un fic".
Relationships: Han Geng | Hankyung/Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk





	Cálido y Húmedo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta [foto tan "comprometedora"](https://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lgw9xn4XBV1qa0g0k.jpg) me inspiró para decidirme a escribir este oneshot, disfrutadlo.

Después de un largo, caluroso y sobre todo húmedo día de SuperShow en Malasia, entraron al backstage a cambiarse y recoger sus cosas antes de la hora de trayecto en coche para volver al hotel y poder descansar como es debido. Al entrar a los vestuarios, todo el staff los aclamó y felicitó por el gran concierto. Aún con lo cansados que estaban hicieron un esfuerzo y se unieron a la celebración menos uno, Hankyung, y Heechul se dio cuenta. Tenía una expresión un tanto triste y la mirada perdida y se podría decir que incluso estaba un poco pálido. Heechul se lo acarreó al bochornoso clima y el gran esfuerzo que había hecho en la actuación y no le dio mucha importancia.

De camino a los coches Heechul intentó acercarse al chino, pero le rehuyó dando un traspiés y cayó encima de Siwon, el cual lo miró con cierto grado de preocupación y le preguntó:

—Hyung, ¿estás bien? Se te ve cansado, ¿te pasa algo?

—No Siwon, tranquilo, es solo eso, cansancio —Le contestó de manera seca y débil.

De las dos furgonetas que llegaron para recogerlos, a Heechul le tocaba ir junto con Eunhyuk y Donghae; cosa que no le apetecía demasiado, ya que sabía con seguridad que aquellos dos juntos no harían nada bueno ni decente y menos gracia le hacía estar de aguantavelas mientras los tortolitos jugueteaban. Para poder evitarse dolores de cabeza y molestias, le pidió a Shindong cambiar los lugares y así poder ir él en la furgoneta con Yesung, Siwon y Hankyung, aún con miedo de que este volviera a rehuirle. Se sentó al lado del chino, pero antes de que pudiera dirigirle la palabra, Hankyung se había quedado dormido casi instantáneamente al apoyar su espalda en el asiento del vehículo. Al no poder hablarle, se limitó a mirar al menor con detenimiento y observó una expresión propia de estar teniendo una pesadilla: el ceño fruncido, los ojos apretados y movimientos involuntarios ladeando la cabeza de un lado al otro. De repente Hankyung se quedó quieto apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su hyung y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su boca, cosa que sorprendió al mayor. Heechul, sobresaltado por la situación, sintió un cosquilleo que le recorrió la espalda, fuerte a la vez que placentero. Sin que pudiera darse cuenta, Heenim besó tierna y dulcemente la frente del menor, pero se percató de que Hankyung comenzaba a despertarse y estaban llegando al hotel, por lo que se limitó a quedarse quieto y dirigió su mirada, que anteriormente estaba posada en los finos, pero bellos labios del chino, hacia la ventana simulando observar el paisaje. Al despertar, Hankyung lo miró sin entender por qué estaban en aquella posición y se bajó rápidamente del coche.

......

Al llegar a las habitaciones, Yesung se puso a hablar con Siwon, cosa que facilitó poder colarse en la suite en la que se alojaban Siwon, Hangeng y Yesung. Hangeng se sentó en el sofá blanco que estaba situado en medio de aquella gran habitación y encendió el televisor, pero era algo un tanto inútil, ya que todos los canales estaban en malayo o inglés, así que se limitó a cambiar con cierta desgana los canales aleatoriamente para poder encontrar algo que, al menos si no entendía, pudiera observar y le subiera el ánimo. Sin darse cuenta, Heechul se sentó a su lado, sin dirigirle la palabra se quedó quieto mirando los continuos cambios de canal del menor. Al cabo de 2 minutos de zapping, el mayor se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Yesung y Siwon seguían conversando, aunque se percataron de su presencia no le dijeron nada ya que, ellos iban a irse a una pequeña fiesta de celebración en la suite de arriba con los demás miembros y, aunque también le invitaron, él se negó y les pidió si les importaba que se quedase en la suite con Hangeng, a lo que ambos respondieron con una sonrisa pícara mirándolo de arriba abajo. Tras marcharse Siwon y Yesung y mientras Heenim seguía en la cocina, buscando algo, Hankyung seguía con su zapping y de repente paro en un canal, como decirlo… un tanto comprometedor.

Era un canal porno. Hankyung siguió en aquel canal un rato mirando detenidamente, ya que, para esas cosas, no hacía falta entender el idioma, ¿no? Tras encontrar lo que buscaba, Heechul volvió al cuarto de estar, sorprendiendo al chino viendo aquel canal. Hankyung, en un intento de cambiar de canal, lo único que logró fue subir el volumen, cosa que hizo reír a su hyung parado en medio de la habitación, en la cual los sonidos emitidos por aquella pareja resonaban por toda la suite; con una botella de champán en una mano y dos copas que tintineaban al chocar y al ritmo de los movimientos del mayor. Cuando por fin Hankyung logró apagar la televisión y el mayor paró de reírse, este último se sentó en el sofá junto al chino dejando las copas en la mesa de centro y descorchando el champán. Tras servirlo en ambas copas, le ofreció una de ellas al menor y, de un solo trago se tomó toda su copa ante el asombro de Hankyung. El chino recibió la copa con cierto temblor en las manos ya que, la mirada que le estaba echando en ese momento el mayor no era nada normal: ojos entrecerrados, boca ladeada en la que se podía observar una sonrisa un tanto pícara y sensual de la cual salieron las palabras siguientes en un tono un tanto bajo y provocativo:

—Hankyung, ¿Porque estas tan deprimido y distante con tu hyung?

—Hy…Hyung, no es nada, enserio. Es que no me encuentro muy bien y este clima me está terminando de agotar por completo. Si me disculpas, voy a…— Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el mayor le puso el dedo índice delante de la boca en señal de silencio.

—¡No, no señorito! Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me digas el porqué REAL de tu estado de ánimo.

—Hyung, enserio que es solo eso, voy a ducharme y a irme a dormir, que no puedo más con mi alma. —Tras aquellas palabras se levantó del sofá dejando la copa llena de champán encima de la mesita y con paso ligero se fue directo al baño.

Heechul no se lo podía creer, ¿enserio aquel chico lo había desobedecido? Eso no podía quedar así. Tras unos instantes de meditación en que hacer a continuación, escuchó el grifo de la ducha abierto y fue acercándose sigilosamente hacia la puerta entre abierta del baño y se quedó escuchando. En un primer momento pensó: “Heechul, ¿qué estás haciendo, acaso eres un pervertido? “Pero después de pensar un poco en aquella pregunta, se respondió así mismo: “¡No, un pervertido no! Soy su hyung y sunbae, por lo tanto, puedo hacer lo que quiera y cuando quiera sin dar explicaciones de ningún tipo”. De pronto escuchó como Hankyung, que seguía con el grifo abierto y, supuestamente duchándose, emitió una especie de gemido un tanto extraño a la par que muy sensual. ¿Qué estará haciendo este chico ahí dentro? Heenim se estaba empezando a cansar de esperar y entró si llamar a la puerta con la excusa de que necesitaba usar el retrete; de todas formas, ¿no eran ambos hombres? ¿Qué problema podría haber en que mientras uno se duchaba el otro entrara? A abrir la puerta vio la figura del menor, con una toalla envuelta en la cintura y otra cubriéndole la cabeza. Definitivamente era el cuerpo más perfecto y bello que podía haber visto en toda su vida: Piel ligeramente bronceada y tersa, músculos trabajados, pero suaves y apenas notorios, que le daban una apariencia delgada y ligera digna de un bailarín de ballet como él lo era. Ante tal escultura, Heechul se quedó boquiabierto mientras Hankyung, secándose el pelo sin ninguna preocupación notó la presencia del mayor y apresuradamente te quitó la toalla de la cabeza para cubrirse su torso.

—¡Hyung!¡¿Qué haces aquí, no te dije que iba a ducharme?!— le gritó de manera fuerte y seca.

—Yo… ¡yo solo quería mear! ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—¿Cómo que qué hay de malo? ¿Sabes que existe una cosa que se llama privacidad? Es algo que os seres humanos necesitamos para poder vivir y no volvernos animales.

—Bueno, bueno no te pongas así y, ¿por qué te tapas tanto enfrente de mí? ¿Acaso te da vergüenza? Hombre, por favor, que soy tu hyung y hay confianza…

Sin dirigirle la palabra, el menor salí del baño a toda prisa para meterse en la habitación en busca de algo que ponerse encima antes de que el pervertido de su hyung se le tirara encima. Lo primero que encontró fueron unos boxers negros y una camisa que le estaba un tanto grande a causa de que pertenecía a Siwon, que es mucho más corpulento que él, pero eso era lo de menos. Se lo puso y volvió a la cocina en busca de algo que saciase su sed. A medio camino vio a Heechul tirado en el sofá con la tele encendida en aquel canal que minutos atrás le había causado más de una carcajada. Hankyung, anonadado por la situación, se quedó pasmado mirando a Heechul como disfrutaba de aquel canal, que miraba fijamente cada movimiento y cada reacción de la pareja protagonista. Tras unos segundos de confusión el menor retomó su camino hacia la cocina, pero, Heechul le preguntó:

¿Adónde vas? Todavía no me has dicho el porqué de ese humor tuyo, ven aquí…

¿Por qué siempre tengo que contarte todo? ¡Ni que fueras mi madre o algo por el estilo!

Bueno, tampoco te pongas así, yo solo…

—¿Tu solo qué? ¿Por qué has vuelto a poner ese canal, no te estaban riendo de mi hace un momento?

—¿Es que un hombre no puede ver porno, es pecado o algo?

—Realmente hyung, no te entiendo…

Al acabar aquella frase, que dejó en el aire, cogió la copa que anteriormente había dejado encima de la mesita de centro, en la que aún reposaba el champán servido por el mayor; se la tomó de un trago y volvió a llenársela varias veces para volver a tomársela de una, con una rapidez y ligereza pasmosas. Mientras el menor repetía aquel proceso, el mayor lo observaba con detenimiento; la cabeza de Hankyung tirada hacia atrás, hacía que la nuez se viera mucho más pronunciada y se observara claramente el vaivén arriba y abajo al beber copa tras copa, aquel champán tan caro que les habían regalado las fans horas atrás. Aquella escena, con los gemidos que emanaban de la tele de fondo, fue un afrodisíaco para el mayor. Acto seguido de acabarse la botella entera, Hankyung se fue corriendo hacia su cama, tirándose encima con toda la rabia que tenía contenida en su interior. Mientras estaba allí tendido bocabajo en aquella gran cama con sábanas blancas pulcras e impecables, estuvo pensando el verdadero porqué de comportarse así con su hyung.

Él sabía perfectamente que, lo que le sucedía era que desde algún tiempo Heechul le atraía. Simplemente el hecho de tener skinship con él, ya le hacía pensar en mil y una cosas que hacerle y se sentía un pervertido, pero tener aquellos pensamientos que, según la religión cristiana, eran “pensamientos y deseos impuros” que no tenían ni debían pasársele por la mente. También tenía otro factor a su contra: el carácter de Heenim. Todo el mundo sabe que el carácter de su hyung es muy cambiante, tanto que puede estar riéndose contigo y al segundo cabrearse por cualquier idiotez, lo que lo hacía altamente imprevisible y poco friable en cuanto a reacciones se refiere.

Tenía que pensar como decírselo o como poder seguir aguantándolo y guardándolo en secreto, pero ninguna de las dos cosas sería tarea fácil.

Al cabo de media hora, escuchó que apagaron la televisión y todo se encontraba en un calmado y extraño silencio. Al intentar levantarse notó que, el efecto del alcohol que ya le había subido a la cabeza hace un poco más de 5 minutos le pasaba factura; tras dar un paso, calló al suelo de forma muy ruidosa, cosa de la que su hyung medio atontado por el efecto de los dos vasos de champán, se percató. Heechul fue corriendo hacia la habitación y lo vio tendido en el suelo, con la camisa medio abierta y balbuceando algo. Al intentar acercársele un poco más para poder intentar descifrar lo que el menor decía, pudo entender:

—¿Hyung, porqué me haces esto?, ¡Por favor, para!

Heechul se quedó casi petrificado al escuchar aquellas palabras; “¿Qué querría decir con eso? ¿Sería solamente parte de su borrachera o significaba algo? Y… ¿por qué lo encontraba tan jodidamente sensual y manipulable en aquel estado y postura?” El mayor optó por intentar levantarlo y llevarlo al sofá del salón y poder espabilarlo un poco. Al apoyárselo en la espalda, que no fue fácil por la diferencia de peso entre ambos, Hankyung susurró: “Hyung, ¿a dónde me llevas? Suelt…” El mayor, haciéndole caso omiso a aquel balbuceo continuó su travesía hacia el sofá y finalmente lo dejó caer encima de manera un poco estrepitosa, a lo que el chino respondió con un quejido. El hyung fue a la cocina y volvió con un paño empapado en agua fría, para poder espabilarlo un poco; al ponérselo en la frente, Hankyung se movió y le cayó encima del pecho, mojándole la camisa y parte del torso.—” ¿Por qué cojones este chico no puede estarse quieto, quiere que me dé un infarto con tanta provocación o, aún peor, me tire encima suya?”— pensó Heenim, mientras sin dudarlo le desabrochó los únicos tres botones que permanecían abrochados en aquella camisa blanca, que ahora empapada por el paño, revelaba el cuerpo del menor a la perfección. Intentó pensar fríamente, le quitó el paño de encima y se sentó a su lado.

—Hankyung, espabílate hombre, que tú no eres de los que se emborrachan de esta manera… ¡vamos!

—Hy…hyungg… tu… me… ¿me quieres? — volvió a balbucear.

—Pues claro, ¿no somos como hermanos?, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—No hyung… así no… como se aman dos enamorados, de ESTA manera. — el menor se levantó tambaleándose y volvió a caer en del sofá, esta vez encima del cuerpo de su hyung. Heechul se sorprendió, pero no intentó moverse, aquel momento podría ser algo que ambos estaban esperando desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

Hankyung se acercó lentamente a los labios de su hyung, haciendo que este notara su aliento cálido y húmedo en su cara, y lo besó primero de manera tímida y dulce para pasar a un beso mucho más intenso y salvaje momentos después. Heenim simplemente respondió al beso adentrándose en la boca del menor de manera apasionada y sensual. Poco a poco, cuando ambos comenzaban a quedarse sin aire se separaron por unos segundos; la respiración pesada de ambos podía notarse en el ambiente. Heenim aprovechó ese instante para contestar a la pregunta de su dongsaeng:

—Puedo responderte a esa pregunta sin necesidad de hablar…

Sin previo aviso, el mayor se sentó en el sofá de manera más cómoda y tomó a su dongsaeng del pelo, atrayendo la boca del menor hacia su cuello, el cual no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba; comenzó a besarlo despacio y suavemente por todo el cuello, dejando alguna que otra marca roja en su cuello, marcas que podrían ser bastante llamativas si alguien las veía, pero eso no importaba en aquel instante y no iba a amargarse la existencia pensando el ello. Mientras Hankyung seguía con su trabajo en el blanco y terso cuello de su hyung, este no paraba de emitir algún que otro gemidito de placer, lo que provocó y envalentonó al más joven a ir “más allá de lo que sus creencias podrían nunca llegar”.

El menor, excitado por los constantes gemidos de su pareja, se sentó a horcajadas encima de la cintura de su hyung, inclinándose hacia delante para poder quitar aquella camiseta sudorosa que llevaba puesta, que, aunque fuera bonita, molestaba a la hora de seguir con aquel acto tan necesario para ambos, tan peligroso, tan humano. Heechul levantó los brazos para ayudar a su dongsaeng a deshacerse de su camiseta; al lograr quitársela, el hyung atrajo a Hankyung hacia él agarrándolo de la camiseta abierta y mojada que todavía llevaba encima y logrando acercarse a su oído para susurrarle:

—Hannie, veo que tanto interés en canales porno está dando sus frutos…

Al escucharlo, Hankyung dibujó una pícara sonrisa en sus labios y se dispuso a volver a su tarea. Cuando iba directo a retomar el asunto, su hyung lo frenó poniéndole su delicada y delgada mano en el pecho desnudo y todavía húmedo de Han. Ahora era el turno del mayor, su oportunidad para demostrarle que podía contestar su pregunta sin necesidad de hablar… Sin dudarlo, le quitó la camisa con una rapidez sin igual gracias a que la camisa estaba totalmente desabrochada y la lanzó al fondo de la sala; las ganas que tenía de hacerlo suyo eran infinitamente altas y necesitaba comenzar por apoderarse del control. Hankyung, todavía un poco ebrio y encima de la cintura de su hyung, tomó una de las manos del mayor y comenzó a lamerle los dedos, uno a uno de manera muy sensual y tentadora a los ojos de Heechul. No pudo contenerse más y, abrazado a Hankyung para comenzar a besarle el cuello y lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja a lo que el menor respondió con un “mmm…Hyu.hyungg~” muy sonoro y placentero a oído de ambos; Heenim había encontrado el punto débil de su dongsaeng: las orejas. Tras un tiempo de jugueteo con las orejas de Hankyung, su hyung lo empujó hacia atrás, dejándolo caer al lado opuesto del sofá para poder subirse él encima del chino y comenzar a recorrer su torso apoyando la frente y rozándolo con la nariz, sin besar, sin chupar, simplemente rozando y eso volvía loco a Han. Al llegar a la cadera del menor, Heechul comenzó a besar y morder enérgicamente la piel canela y dulce que se encontraba justo arriba del elástico de los calzoncillos negros y apretados que llevaba el chino, marcando claramente que la excitación dentro de ellos era más que evidente.

Mientras el mayor seguía en aquella zona, Hankyung, con los ojos medio cerrados lo vio; esa escena era demasiado seductora y afrodisíaca para el chino, que empezó a sentir contracciones involuntarias en los músculos cercanos a su ingle causándole las irremediables ganas de gemir, cosa que hizo saber al mayor que definitivamente sabía cómo y dónde apretar o aflojar para que SU dongsaeng estuviera a gusto a la par que excitado. Mientras Han seguía o al menos intentaba, mirar lo que hacía, Heechul le hecho una mirada de depredador al menor mientras subía por su cuerpo reptando y apretaba su sexo contra el del otro haciendo que ambos gimieran a la par cual gatas en celo. Con tanto movimiento y vaivén cayeron al suelo, Heechul primero y Hangeng después, quedando el menor encima y apoderándose del timón en aquella travesía. Mientras Hankyung oía a su hyung gritar y gemir sin miedo a que alguien los oyera en el piso de arriba, escuchó otros sonidos que no venían precisamente de su hyung. Eran gemidos de mujer. Su primera reacción fue sentirse mucho más excitado y simplemente ignoró de donde podrían provenir ya que le estaban ayudando a seguir con el ritmo vertiginoso que llevaban las caderas de su hyung en busca de más acción.

—Haaaa~…Haannn, por favor acaba con esto de una manera adecuadaaa~…nghhh…

Como Hankyung no quería que el humor de su hyung cambiara drásticamente, como lo hacía a diario, prefirió obedecerlo. Bajo lentamente besando cada poro del torso del mayor hasta llegar a la bragueta del pantalón vaquero de Heechul, desabotonando y bajando la cremallera con una habilidad especialmente buena para, poco a poco tocar suave pero firmemente el sexo del mayor, también excitado, a través de los boxers azules que llevaba. Prosiguió con la lengua, humedeciendo los calzoncillos del mayor. Aquella extraña sensación húmeda y cálida hizo las delicias del mayor, que arqueaba se espalda mientras proseguía con el movimiento de su cadera, mientras el menor dejó de prestar atención a su miembro para pasar a la boca de su hyung. Lo besó apasionadamente, agarró sus manos, tirando de sus brazos hacia atrás hasta que los apoyo en el suelo, quedando de esta manera Heenim con los brazos inmóviles mientras Hangeng, tras inhalar y exhalar un par de veces para conseguir aire y poder hablarle, le susurró al oído:

—Hyung…ahh, aun..., aunque seas una persona difícil de entender, eres muy fácil de contentar, ¿me equivoco?

—Hannie~… que esto quede entre nosotros…te quiero a ti, ¡ahora, abajo! ¡YA!

Con cierta mirada de resignación, Hankyung volvía a la entre pierna de su hyung para acabar el trabajo y, quien sabe… repetirlo tantas veces como su hyung quisiera porque, era “SU hyung y SU sunbae, por lo tanto, podía hacer lo que quisiera y cuando quisiera sin dar explicaciones de ningún tipo”.

La verdad es que, al caerse, Heechul encendió la tele sin querer al pillar debajo de él el mando y ahora los gemidos de la tele, sí, los gemidos de mujer que Hangeng escuchaba y los de ambos amantes en el suelo se entremezclaban creando una atmósfera muy caliente y húmeda, como el clima que acontecía fuera; en las calles de Malasia.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer este oneshot, it means a lot de verdad.


End file.
